Young Justice, Skins style
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Familias disfuncionales, adicciones, desórdenes emocionales, fiestas... El equipo, un poco más parecido a los adolescentes de Skins. No poseo nada más que la trama de esta historia.


SKINS (Young Justice Style)

**Gracias por leer, por favor díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM. **

***En historia Artemis fue doptada por Dinah y Ollie cuando tenía 8 años, al mismo tiempo que Mia, quien tenía 5. Jade, Artemis y Mia son hermanas. **

**Justo después de que Jade huyese de casa, su padre fue atrapado por las autoridades y enviado a prisión, así que las dos hermanas fueron adoptadas por la disfuncional pareja, quien por cierto ya había adoptado antes a otro niño de 10 años, Roy. También adoptaron a Jade un tiempo después, pero ella se volvió a ir. Huía y no regresaba en largos periodos de tiempo, quedándose sólo un par de semanas. **

Artemis abrió los ojos lentamente, aun sintiendo un agudo dolor en la sien derecha. Ignoró el malestar y echó un vistazo alrededor para inspeccionar el lugar, pues estaba segurísima de que no se encontraba en su habitación.

Para comenzar aquella no era su cama, sino una un poco más grande y las cubiertas estaban aún medio arregladas.

Aquél cuarto era- y repito, ERA- de color blanco con una ventana que lucía largas cortinas color beige. Los muebles eran estilo moderno y al otro extremo del lugar, frente a la cama, había sólo un librero de tamaño mediano que contenía más adornos y portarretratos que libros. En la pared a su izquierda se encontraba la puerta- la cual tenía el cerrojo puesto- y en ese mismo muro, un poco más cerca al librero, se encontraba un espejo con un peinador de cajoneras. La ventana estaba en la pared a su derecha, iluminando muy bien los alrededores y en la misma pared que se pegaba a la cama, había una puerta a la derecha. Esta estaba abierta, mostrando un baño blanco que de puro milagro había permanecido limpio.

Se sentó en aquella cama y, al ver también a sus amigas ahí en esa recámara, recordó todo.

¡Pero qué fiesta!

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al baño de la recámara ajena para lavarse la cara. Para ese momento seguro que tenía unas ojeras tan obscuras como la noche. Después de echarse agua con las manos por lo menos tres veces, decidió echarle un vistazo a su celular para ver qué hora era.

7:48 am.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, mientras una sonrisa relajada se extendía en su rostro. Ni caso tenía preocuparse, ya iba tarde de todos modos. Sólo deseaba que no hubiese nadie en casa de Donna, así podrían llegar y quizás dormir un par de horas más antes de regresar cada quien a su casa.

Se alisó el bello vestido con las manos en un rápido pero inútil intento de hacerlo lucir un poco más presentable, bien sabiendo que en realidad no lograría un gran cambio. Hizo lo mismo con su largo cabello rubio, pero este, a diferencia del vestido, fue fácil de acomodar.

Entonces regresó a la habitación, dando intencionalmente un ruidoso portazo al cerrar la puerta del baño. Escuchó un quejido proveniente de alguna parte de la habitación- de seguro de los sillones a ambos lados del librero-, pero decidió ignorarlo y mejor asomarse por la ventana.

Artemis se acercó y con su mano movió un poco la cortina, sólo lo suficiente para ver a toda una multitud, hombres y mujeres, tirados por el jardín. Si así estaban afuera no se quería ni imaginar el interior de la vivienda. No se arrepentía de haberse encerrado la noche anterior, de ninguna manera hubiese dormido a gusto con tantos extraños en los alrededores.

-Ahhh- se quejó de pronto una voz que la arquera identificó como la de Megan- Apaguen esa luz-

-No es ninguna luz- replicó Artemis, sin voltear a verla- Es el sol. Ya es de día y nosotras seguimos aquí-

Megan se sentó en el sillón aun de malas. Ese día tenían una reunión en la tarde y ni siquiera había dormido bien.

-¿Y las demás?- inquirió Miss Martian.

-Creo que hay más personas en la cama, y en el otro sofá hay algo vivo… parece ser- respondió, mirándola por encima del hombro. Megan se levantó y echó a andar hacia el otro sillón. Con el pulsante dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento no pensaría siquiera en utilizar sus poderes.

Al estar más cerca reconoció la obscura cabellera de Zatanna y le sacudió el hombro de una manera muy poco gentil. Después hizo lo mismo con el resto de sus amigas, quienes se encontraban en distintos segmentos de la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?- fue lo primero que preguntó Donna.

-¿Recuerdas que decidimos dormir una media hora para después regresar a la fiesta menos cansadas?- comenzó Artemis.

Wonder Girl asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues dormimos más de la cuenta- finalizó ella, resignada- En lo que Barbara acaba de despertarse voy a llamar a Roy para ver si él y los demás siguen aquí- les dijo, marcando el número de su "hermano".

-Sí, a ver si nos pueden llevar a mi casa- añadió Donna.

Artemis asintió y se alejó un poco para escuchar mejor.

-Roy- le saludó cuando éste contestó el teléfono- Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo que dónde estoy? Pues en donde nos dejaste, idiota. Oye, ¿sigues aquí?- la chica frunció el ceño- ¿Te fuiste a la casa? ¿Pero por qué, tonto?- la respuesta al parecer no la alegró mucho- ¿Así que pudieron localizarnos y pensaron que ya nos habíamos ido? Pues a la otra mejor quédate hasta que sepas con exactitud qué pasó- le reclamó, colgando.

-Supongo que tendré que llevarlas volando, entonces- refunfuñó Donna, a quién no le hacía nada de gracia el tener que utilizar sus poderes tan temprano.

-Es que se los juro que Roy cada día me sorprende más. Cuando pienso que ya no puede ser más estúpido, sale con una de las suyas- se quejó sarcásticamente la rubia.

-¿Y eso?- cuestionó Megan, un poco más despierta.

-No sé. Ha hecho muchas idioteces últimamente. Hace poco Oliver lo atrapó con unas pastillas…-

-¿De cuáles?- se incorporó Bárbara.

-No me acuerdo. No eran la gran cosa, pero ya conocen a Oliver. En fin, el punto es que desde entonces anda como que más encimoso con Roy-

-Pensé que Mia y tú estaban con Dinah- la interrumpió Zatanna.

-Sí, pero Dinah y Oliver vuelven y terminan tantas veces que hace mucho que perdí la cuenta, ya saben. A lo que quiero llegar es que si ya sabes que están vigilándote, pues te vuelves más precavido. Tan fácil que es esperar a que se duerman tus padres y salir de casa, pero él parece estar en su etapa de "Es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiera con ella blah blah blah, Ollie" así que ya se imaginarán como está todo en la casa- se explicó, guardando el celular en su bolso- hasta parece que lo hace a propósito exclusivamente para molestar a Ollie y Dinah. no estoy exagerando, Oliver ya se quitó el cinturón por lo menos en siete ocasiones desde el inicio del semestre. A veces se pelean y Roy se va por dos o tres días, aproximadamente-

-Pero que flojera estar así, Artemis- exclamó Donna.

-Ay, lo sé. Antes y los he soportado a los dos- contestó su amiga- y hablando de eso, ¿Alguna tomó algo anoche? Porque hoy hay reunión del equipo y no podemos llegar todas empastilladas-

-Si lo hicimos, de seguro los efectos ya pasaron- aportó Zatanna, con una mueca un tanto misteriosa- Mejor vámonos ya, que con la cara que trae Donna de no querer volar, habrá que tomar el bus-


End file.
